deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Space Dictionary
The Dead Space Dictionary This is a dictionary with all terms, created by AFN and Squattop, in the Dead Space universe as well as terms already in the universe. A *Necroactive (noun) - producing or involving action or movement. ::Example: "That Slasher should start being Necroactive in his pursuits in life after death. *Necroactivity (noun) - the quality or state of being Necroactive. ::Example: "There were massive amounts of Necroactivity on Titan Station during the Necromorph outbreak. B *Necroboss (noun) - an often large and extremely violent Necromorph form. ::Example: Dude! The Necroboss of this chapter is AWESOME! *Brute (noun) - a large Necromorph composed of multiple bodies having chitinous, almost armor-like arms and unprotected back legs with a head capable of shooting out organic bombs. ::Example: The Brute is one example of a Necroboss. *Brethren Moon (noun) - a large, moon-sized Necromorph that is the product of Convergence and capable of wiping out entire planets of their life forms ::Example: The Brethren Moons are a network of Necromorphs spread out across the universe. C *Necroconsciousness (noun) - the quality or state of being aware, especially of something within oneself. ::Example: The Lurker lost Necroconsciousness when Isaac threw his waffle at its head. Now it's a sad little Lurker. :( *Necromparison (noun) - the act or instance of comparing; an analogy ::Example: You can make a Necromparison with Legos and Necromorphs since they both are deconstructed and reconstructed to make something new. *Necrocuddle (verb) - the act of cuddling with a Necromorph ::Example: The Crawler and the Lurker were Necrocuddling ''during their spare time. *Necroc**t (noun) - a very inappropriate and offensive word that is used to disparage Necromorphs. ::Example: Get this ''Necroc**t ''off my bloody face! D *Necrodance (verb) - a dance performed by one or multiple Necromorphs to signal happiness, celebration, victory, and/or friendship. Example: They performed a ''Necrodance around the dead body as they welcomed its ascension. E F *Necrofriend (noun) - a Necromorph that is referred to as such, either by a fellow Necromorph or a Human. Example: That Twitcher was my Necrofriend, ''why did you have to kill him?! G H *Necrohug (verb) - the act of giving or receiving a hug from a Necromorph; the Necromorphs' universal sign of friendship. Example: After getting a ''Necrohug you should probably use a Med Pack. I *Necroinactivity (noun) - being out of use; remaining sedentary. ::Example: The Lurker rested for a long period of Necroinactivity. *Necrotivity (noun) - see "Necroactivity" above. J K L *Necrolulz (verb)- the act of a Necromorph laughing or chuckling Example: The Slashers had some healthy Necrolulz ''after killing their prey. M N *Necronap (noun) - to sleep briefly; usually during the day. ::Example: The Crawler joined the Lurker in its ''Necronap. O *Necrobscene (adjective) - an inappropriate or offensive image, word, or phrase; usually relates to Necromorphs. ::Example: Please remove that Necrobscene picture from your Profile. *Necrobscenity (-ies: plural) (noun) - the quality or state of being Necrobscene. ::Example: There are several Necrobscenities in AFriendlyNecromorphs' fan-fic. I think he is demented. *Necrobsession - a persistent, disturbing preoccupation with anything Necromorph or Dead Space related. ::Example: Squattop has an acute Necrobsession with Dead Space. P *Necroppreciate - to show respect and/or appreciation to one or multiple Necromorphs. ::Example: The Slasher Necroppreciated the Exploder's sacrifice to kill the human that was killing them all. Q R *Necrorest (noun) - a state of motionlessness or inactivity. ::Example: The little Lurker had a nice Necrorest in Isaac's arms. S *Necrosleep (noun) - the natural periodic suspension of Necroconsciousness; a state of Necroinactivity. ::Example: That Necro needs to get some Necrosleep! T U *Unitology (noun) - a religion based around the Markers and their supposed founder Michael Altman. ::Example: EarthGov is at war with Unitology and its unitologists. *Unitologist (noun) - a person who affiliates themselves with Unitology. ::Example: Captain Mathius of the USG Ishimura was a unitologist. V W X Y *Necroyawn (verb) - to open the mouth wide and take a deep breath, usually as an involuntary reaction to fatigue or boredom. ::Example: The Slasher Necroyawned ''as it went to Necrosleep. *"See Above" (noun) - an opening of the mouth wide while taking a deep breath, usually as an involuntary reaction to fatigue or boredom. ::Example: The Necromorph had a ''Necroyawn when it awoke from its Necronap. Category:Content